


very good bad things

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Edging, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non Binary Illumi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Hisoka, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Illumi feels the persona settle in all around them. Their shoulders straighten and their eyes narrow, something sadistic and predatory blooming in their chest. Those feelings used to scare them. The urge to snap and break and put back together in their own image. But they keep them tightly bottled now. And with two boys eager to sip on that dark brew, it doesn’t feel so terrible anymore.~Or, a bunch of vaguely connected scenes of domme Illumi doing very good bad things to Hisoka and Chrollo.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. predicament bondage

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im really excited to bring you this fic, but here are some notes/warnings before we get into it.  
> \- illumi is non binary/gender non conforming femme. throughout the fic they will be referred to with they/them pronouns and feminine names. they have undergone hrt, but have not had any surgeries/don't intend to have any. their junk will primarily be referred to as 'cock' or words of the like.
> 
> \- hisoka is an androgynous/gender non conforming trans man. he has undergone hrt and top surgery, but has not had phalloplasty. his junk throughout this fic will be referred to with a mix of traditionally masculine and feminine terms. he does not engage with any sort of feminization or dysphoria humiliation, and words like cunt don't make him dysphoric. (if this squicks you please do not read this fic).
> 
> \- chrollo is cis. so. does that need a warning?
> 
> just some other general notes: this fic in general is my attempt at creating a multi chaptered fic with similar porn tropes and the same characters throughout, but with no outside plot. i want to try and create tension and desire without leaning on outside worldbuilding, and also just give myself a chance to have some fun with a lot of different kinks. because of this, each chapter will be titled with the main kink at play, but as things go along you may find some kinks that linger throughout all their scenes.
> 
> OKAY i think that's everything! I hope you enjoy :)

Working with family has its perks. Once a day, Illumi gets to watch their younger sister snap at their decrepit father about her correct pronouns. At which point Silva either blanches like he’s about to have a heart attack, or goes red in the face. If he does color like a rotten tomato, Illumi gets to stay and watch as Alluka rips him a new asshole and Silva fails to defend himself. It also means getting off early, going in late, and watching Milluki get pranked repeatedly. But working with family does not spare them from terrible, terrible days.

Today is one such day. Silva had decided to not come into work on one of the last days of the quarter, leaving Illumi and their siblings to cobble together expense reports and presentations, and even field calls from shareholders interested in how their money is being used by the Zoldyck family. Killua and Alluka are fast learners, but after fifteen questions about things Illumi could’ve done on their own, they sent the youngest siblings home. That left them and Milluki, working silently and quickly through stacks of half finished paperwork.

Illumi climbs into their car at half past nine and makes the half hour drive to their apartment in ten minutes. Even with a bone deep exhaustion, their mind is buzzing, going over expenses and accounting errors and all the things that could result in them getting axed by their own father. They’re exhausted, but there’s no way they’ll be able to sleep now.

They push into their dark apartment with one hand tugging at their tie and the other trying to wrench their key out of the lock. Their briefcase tumbles to the ground and they kick it under the shoe caddy as the door slams shut behind them. Finally they loosen the knot around their neck, and dump their coat on top of Hisoka’s shoe collection. With a frustrated noise, they tug at the tie in their hair hard enough that it snaps and finally lets some tension out of their scalp.

During that entire maelstrom of activity, Hisoka and Chrollo watch them from the couch. Now, with Illumi’s stuff thrown about haphazardly and their fingers working at the tender ache in their scalp, Chrollo calls out to them. “Babe? Are you alright?”

Illumi doesn’t know what sort of expression they’re wearing when they lift their head, but it makes both of their lovers sit up on the couch.

“Bad day,” Hisoka interprets. Chrollo hums in affirmation.

Illumi rakes their hair away from their face, snaps the hair tie around their wrist, and starts unbuttoning the front of their shirt. “Terrible one, actually.” They make quick work of tugging off their bra and dropping it beside their briefcase, leaving their shirt hanging open as they take a few deep breaths. Their boys are staring, leaning forward on the couch as if to suddenly close the space between them.

Illumi adjusts the collar of their shirt, rolls their sleeves up to their elbows and takes one more deep breath. They aren’t quite settled into their persona, but once Chrollo and Hisoka agree, they’ll be ready. This scene hadn’t been planned, but they already have something in mind to settle them after a tough day. “Playroom?”

Chrollo leaps from the couch and tugs Hisoka along with him. Their heads are bobbing in agreement, even though their eager reaction had been answer enough.

Illumi feels the persona settle in all around them. Their shoulders straighten and their eyes narrow, something sadistic and predatory blooming in their chest. Those feelings used to scare them. The urge to snap and break and put back together in their own image. But they keep them tightly bottled now. And with two boys eager to sip on that dark brew, it doesn’t feel so terrible anymore.

They pause in the doorway of the playroom, watching Chrollo and Hisoka prepare in the same way they had moments before. “Undress,” they say. That’s the only thing they’ll ask from their boys for now, anything else they need to settle will be permitted. And perhaps, Illumi is just eager to watch them.

Hisoka is good at putting on a show. He undresses with his back to Illumi, pulling his shirt over his head to show the broad lines of his shoulders and the taper of his waist, and then bending over to pull down his sweatpants. Illumi can see the glisten of his cunt between his legs and they bite their lip against the want to grab him already.

Chrollo is shy, not that anyone else could really tell. He’s half turned toward Illumi as he tugs off his shirt and tousels his hair with his fingers. As Hisoka stands proud, naked and grinning, Chrollo almost folds in on himself, hands working restlessly at his belt before he finally shucks his pants. All the while he takes these furtive little glances at Illumi, already eager for more instruction.

Their boys work each other up in the best of ways. Hisoka’s bright, eager brattiness scandalizes Chrollo--a boy who could never think of disobeying. And Chrollo’s easy subservience only makes Hisoka push harder. They are a matched set, and Illumi is happy to covet them.

Illumi is snapped out of their wandering thoughts by Hisoka’s smooth purr. “Well, Mistress?” Their groin aches with heat and their nipples go hard under their shirt at all that insolence. Yes, tonight will be a good session.

They take a step toward their boys with a click of their tongue. Chrollo’s breath quickens and Hisoka’s grin widens. “On the bed, boys.”

Chrollo scrambles over himself onto the mattress and Hisoka follows. His slow pace edges on disobedience, a line that he’s good at finding and eager to ride. The boys gravitate toward each other on the bed, a product of being unsure of their scene, a comfort that they allow themselves to indulge in. And Illumi decides to indulge them further. “Kneel in front of each other.”

Once they’re sat chest to chest, Illumi reaches out and adjusts their positions. They curl Chrollo’s hands behind his back and then lift Hisoka’s up behind his head. Then, they press the boys together until their legs are interlocked and Chrollo’s greedy cock threatens to push into Hisoka. “Just like that,” Illumi murmurs, dragging the tips of their fingers along the lines that their gorgeous bodies make.

“Mommy…” Chrollo whispers. The first of the night is usually hard to get out of him, but with his lids fluttering and his cock dripping, the word flows easily. Illumi pets his hair away from his face and then steps back toward an antique armoire.

They had let Hisoka design the playroom. This meant antique furniture that housed their many toys, tacky blood red walls and a mirror over the bed. But, the mirror got used, the furniture is functional and no one looks at the walls. Illumi tugs open the wardrobe and gathers medium lengths of black rope. They bend down and open a matching chest to pluck out their boys’ custom collars.

“I think I’d like to have you put on a show for me,” they say. Chrollo and Hisoka look at them immediately. Hisoka’s eyes catch on the collars, while Chrollo can’t seem to look away from their face. “I think… yes. Tonight, I’ll bind and collar both of you.” They set the accessories that they’ve already gathered onto the mattress. “Then, I’ll string you together, stuff you full and watch you squirm.” Their hands clamp at the backs of the boys’ necks when they say this, to feel the full body shudder that runs through both of them.

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Illumi throbs and picks up the rope. They go to Hisoka first. They clasp the collar around his neck, before starting an intricate web around his hands and forearms. When they finish, his hands are secured against the back of his neck with enough slack to adjust his shoulders if they get too sore. 

With Hisoka secure they shift to Chrollo. He immediately leans into them, nearly unbalancing Hisoka in the process. “Stay like this, baby,” Illumi says. Chrollo’s spine straightens and Illumi begins work with the second length of rope. They bind Chrollo’s forearms together at the small of his back, before retrieving the collar and sliding it around his neck. With the clasp on the second collar closed, their boys are perfectly poised and waiting for what comes next.

And for once, Illumi doesn’t keep them waiting for much longer. They make quick work of grabbing the last of the toys and returning to the bed. The clamps are first. Illumi attaches one to Chrollo’s nipple, before looping the chain through the ring on Hisoka’s collar, and clamping the second. The chain is short, and any squirming on either of their parts makes the clamps tug. Hisoka takes a sadistic pleasure in rolling his head around, until Illumi attaches a pair to his chest as well.

He frowns, but when Illumi reaches down between his legs, Hisoka is dripping wet. They grin, and then spit on his favorite vibrator and slide it inside him. The quick stretch and burn has Hisoka squirming, and the shift has both him and Chrollo crying out. Yes, this will be a great show indeed.

Chrollo’s toy is last. A thick silicone cock ring with a bullet vibrator sheathed at the side of it. Illumi slides it down over his cock and adjusts where it sits at the base, before flicking it on. The vibrator inside of Hisoka comes alive at the same time, and Illumi steps back to watch the boys squirm.

It’s a gorgeous picture. Their pale skin bound with black rope, leaving them just on the edge of unbalancing, while the toys pulse between their legs. And the clamps… the chains glimmer where they’re stretched taut between their bodies, nipples already going a rosy red as they try not to pull on each other too hard. Each toss of their heads or quick glance to Illumi puts more and more tension into their bodies, tension that only makes them ache to squirm more. It’s a vicious cycle. Illumi is thrilled to watch.

They pull a chair up to the edge of the bed and sweep their hair over their shoulder. Like this, they’re close enough to catch every detail--the bead of sweat rolling down the side of Hisoka’s neck, the rhythmic pulse of Chrollo’s muscles--but, not yet tempted to touch. Like this, they’re able to enjoy the show and let the slow waves of pleasure wash through them, until their cock is hard and holding back is no longer an option. It probably won’t take long tonight, but their boys are down far enough already.

Chrollo’s mouth hangs open now, hips bucking uselessly and only torturing himself more. He’s a quick shot usually, but the ring helps. And he hates disappointing Illumi. He keeps pulling on the ropes as well, testing the tightness against his skin, as if he’s expecting them to give out. Drool drips from the corner of his mouth, and Illumi suddenly wishes they had thought to gag him, just to see the froth of spit drip over his chin and down his chest.

Hisoka is louder. He takes his showmanship to heart, flexing his arms to show off the cut of his muscle and tossing his head back just to make Chrollo cry out in pain. The collar around his throat gleams as sweat runs in rivers across his skin to make him shine like a gem. Where Chrollo is already desperate, Hisoka is grinning, thrilled with the prospect of torturing both of his lovers. 

Other doms may have read that wild streak as some sort of failed submission, but Illumi knows the truth of it. Hisoka’s submission is fickle, bratty, but as true as Chrollo’s. His eyes roll to Illumi for approval when he thinks they aren’t looking, and he plays Chrollo up just for their pleasure.

Sweet, darling boys.

Illumi doesn’t realize they’ve voiced the thought until Chrollo cries out, body tensing and shivering as he gasps and--

“Don’t cum, boy,” Illumi snaps. They line their words with a sharp edge, a threat that Hisoka would be eager to rise to. Chrollo simply melts, digging his teeth into his bottom lip and pulling himself back from his orgasm. Once he’s back under control, Illumi’s attention shifts to Hisoka. The shit eating grin drops off his face and for a moment, Illumi can see into the secret, vulnerable center that they’ve come to know of their lover. Then he smirks and tilts his head to pull on Chrollo’s clamps once more. “You can’t cum either, Hisoka. You’ll both wait for me.”

Hisoka’s mouth forms a delicate little o, before he nods. “Yes, Mistress.”

Illumi’s cock pulses, already hard inside their slacks and panties. Arousal throbs in the tips of their fingers and scrambles their thoughts, eyes still glued to the scene atop their mattress. Their mind has jumped ahead of their body, to getting their hands on Chrollo’s body and their fingers inside of Hisoka’s cunt.

These flashing urges flutter away as Hisoka shifts on the bed. He pushes close to Chrollo to let the tension off their nipple clamps. Illumi has half a mind to scold him, but when his cherry red lips swipe over Chrollo’s jaw and throat, the words die in their mouth. Chrollo tosses his head back, drawing sharp tension back into the clamps and making him howl. Between their bellies, his cock drips, going nearly purple with arousal.

A few more kisses and Hisoka pulls away as well, arching his back and moaning as his puffy nipples are pulled on. He isn’t nearly as sensitive there as Chrollo is, but the pain gets him off regardless. He bounces on his heels and Chrollo squirms, succeeding only in hurting himself more. When he opens his eyes, his lashes are glimmering with tears, and Illumi’s mouth goes dry. “Mommy,” he whispers, “please, let me cum.”

Illumi clenches their fists on top of their thighs. “No.” Somehow, they keep their voice steady.

Tears streak down Chrollo’s cheeks and he squeezes his eyes shut. He’s unbearably beautiful, with his flushed, shining cheeks and parted lips. “I-I can’t,” he murmurs. “M-mommy, I need help--I can’t hold it.”

“You’re pathetic,” Illumi says. It’s true. It makes them hard, how terribly pathetic Chrollo becomes when he begs.

Chrollo’s entire body is shaking. Hisoka angles his head to tug harder on the clamps and Chrollo gives a low, broken moan. “Wanna be a g’boy, please, I’m good…”

Illumi’s out of their chair and beside the bed in less than a second. They climb onto the mattress, one arm curling around Chrollo’s shoulders and the other reaching out to tug Hisoka closer. The tight pull of the clamps loosens and Chrollo sobs with relief. Illumi keeps a hand on both of them, one at the back of Chrollo’s neck, and the other cupping Hisoka’s jaw. “You did good, boys.”

Chrollo’s head dips into their open shirt, his soft breath making chills spread across their skin. But Hisoka is looking straight at Illumi, pupils blown wide and eyes hazy as he kisses the tip of Illumi’s thumb. They get to watch the praise hit him in all the right spots, mouth going slack and head tilting into the cup of Illumi’s palm. “My good boys,” Illumi says again. Chrollo’s breath hitches against them, and Hisoka smiles.

“You want to cum for me?”

The boys babble immediately, incoherent begging and soft supplication overwhelming Illumi as their hands drag lower on each of their bodies. Down over their bellies to the base of Chrollo’s cock and the wet thatch of hair at Hisoka’s mound. Their fingers drag to the tips of their cocks, feeling every throb and flutter of their bodies before that bright seize of pleasure. 

Chrollo’s cock flexes against their fingertips, dripping and wetting their skin as they trace slow circles around the head. Hisoka’s cunt pulses, hips pushing into Illumi’s slick fingertips with his breath caught in his throat. They’re gorgeous and desperate as they try to get themselves off, and Illumi indulges themselves with this painful tease of not enough.

But then, Chrollo is mouthing at their skin, tongue hot and wet inside their shirt, a low moan rattling through him as he reaches for his peak once more. And Illumi just wants to see him cum. They cup their hand around the head of his cock, giving him a wet little crevice to buck into and it's more than enough for him. “Go on, baby boy, cum for me.” The slow roll of their voice is enough to do him in, cock throbbing and then spurting into their palm with a rough cry and a chorus of thanks.

Illumi keeps their hand cupped around Chrollo’s cock as Hisoka’s impatience mounts. They can see the budding brattiness in his eyes, the urge to take and get punished for it. And then, they hook their fingers into him. He cries out and all that insolence melts away as Illumi’s thumb presses into his cock. He ruts against them and each cry he lets out has Chrollo’s spent cock twitching. A sharp rub of Illumi’s fingers and a hard press of their thumb is enough to finish Hisoka off, cunt gushing onto the sheets as he whines and shivers.

Only then do they allow the heat that’s been coursing through them to flourish and burn. They draw their hand away from Hisoka’s body and wipe his cum off, before yanking at the button on their slacks. The boys are still wrung out and exhausted, but regardless lift their heads to watch as Illumi grasps themselves. Their cock jumps at the attention, at the power that thrums through them, at feeling desired and wanted--

It’s a quick affair. Two pumps of their hand and a circle of their thumb around the head has them cumming, half into their already ruined underwear and half streaking up and over their belly and rumpled shirt.

They allow themselves a few moments of the throbbing pleasure while leaning on Hisoka and Chrollo, who scatter kisses on the skin they can reach and help hold their weight. But there are things to do. Untying their submissives, removing the clamps and collars to be cleaned, showering and making sure to keep their body temperatures high, then getting them into bed and getting something to eat…

Chrollo kisses the center of their chest, and Hisoka’s lips meet the edge of their jaw. Yes, there are many things to do, but for the moment, they enjoy the kisses and the love.


	2. orgasm torture

Illumi glances up at the clock on the nightstand. Their fingers twist inside Hisoka as their palm twists over the head of Chrollo’s cock. The boys cry out in harmony. Hisoka’s body trembles under the weight of another orgasm--his fifth--while Chrollo drags himself away from the edge. Illumi has been playing with them for forty-five minutes now.

“Good boy,” they murmur, pulling their fingers out of Hisoka. He trembles under the touch, every drop of brattiness fucked out of him with presses of Illumi’s fingers and swipes of their thumb. They stroke his hip with wet fingers, but don’t yet return to working him up to his sixth, and final, orgasm.

Instead, their attention pivots to Chrollo. His body is covered with splotches of pink and red, eyes hazy and lips slick. It’s far from the longest that Illumi has spent denying him an orgasm, but they haven’t played like this in a while. He isn’t used to the pleasure pain of Illumi’s touch pulling away at the last minute, and he definitely isn’t used to all his begging going unnoticed. Illumi has a plan for the night, and no amount of pretty words could sway them from it.

They draw both hands back to Chrollo, his finely muscled and flushed body shakes utop the sheets, misty eyes peering at Illumi with something like fear. It’s absolutely intoxicating.

Their hands land on his belly. Even this is enough to have him whining, head rolling back and forth as they stroke at his skin. By now, Illumi knows that every touch feels like almost too much, and Chrollo doesn’t know what to do about it. Their hands lower until they frame his cock, curved up against his belly and dripping pearls of pre-cum. It’s nearly purple now, the veins along the underside standing out brilliantly as his cock flexes in the air. Illumi hums and their hands slide down over the top of Chrollo’s thighs.

“Do you want to cum?” It’s mean to ask. A quick glance at the clock reveals that Chrollo still has ten more minutes to go. With how worked up he is already, Illumi could get three more edges out of him. Their cock drips at the thought.

Chrollo whimpers and nods. Illumi wants to devour him.

They slide their hands to the insides of his thighs, petting at the downy hair there, before moving back toward his cock. He squirms, but a quick pinch at the join of his hip and thigh has him falling still. “But you’ll wait until I let you, hm?” Their thumb slides against the base of his cock and more fluid spills from the tip of it. Chrollo nods again, his lashes sparkling with tears. 

“Good boy.” They curl their fingers around his cock, giving it one long stroke. It pulses in their palm and Chrollo’s entire body pulls taut as he cries out. The image cuts into Illumi so deep they think about letting him cum, just to watch him unravel.

They pull away before they can do anything that ridiculous.

Their hand returns to the safe space of his inner thigh, gripping him tight enough to bruise. The other goes between Hisoka’s thighs, cupping his puffy cunt and then grinding the heel of their palm against his throbbing clit. Hisoka twists and lets out a long breath. His brattiness is still nowhere to be found, but his discomfort is clear in the crease between his brows and the twisting tightness of his muscles. “Do you want to cum again?” Illumi asks. 

It’s a trick question. Hisoka groans and whines and doesn’t give a real answer. Illumi doesn’t mind. They grind their hand harder against his cock and Hisoka’s thighs close hard around Illumi’s wrist, only pulling them tighter against his body. Illumi grins and pushes his thighs apart again. “Whether you want to or not, you will give me one more, right?”

That one definitely isn’t a trick question, and Hisoka is nodding before the sentence finishes. “Yes, Mistress, yes--fuck,” he stutters, voice sweet and pleading. Illumi’s fingers press at his sticky hole again and sucks at their bottom lip as he blooms open for them. A quick drag of their index finger over the tip of his clit and they withdraw.

The clock ticks closer to the hour mark and Illumi licks Hisoka’s cum from their fingers. “Roll onto your side, baby.”

Hisoka obeys, loose limbed and lolling across the mattress. Without being told he draws one of his knees up to his chest, showing the streaks of cum down the insides of thighs and the wet swell of his cunt. When Illumi glances to Chrollo, he’s already staring between Hisoka’s legs, body tense and unsure of whether to snuggle up against him. “Up against his back, sweetheart.”

Chrollo scrambles up against Hisoka, hooking his chin over his shoulder and sliding his arm around his belly. Hisoka presses back into the contact, shivering and oversensitive but needing the comfort all the same.

Illumi scoots up to where they’re nearly joined and curls their fingers around the base of Chrollo’s swollen cock. “Hisoka,” they say. He looks over his shoulder at them and his golden eyes are bright and glossy in a way that knocks the breath out of Illumi’s chest. “You’re going to cum one more time. On Chrollo’s cock, okay?”

His face crumples and the corners of his eyes go wet at the command. That mean thing inside of Illumi twists and throbs. “Yes, Mistress,” Hisoka whispers, head falling back to the pillow.

Chrollo shifts, his cock slipping between Illumi’s long fingers and seeking out the heat of Hisoka’s body. “You may cum after he does, okay?” They resist the urge to slide their thumb over the wet tip of his cock just to make it a little harder for him.

Chrollo thrums with eagerness, tendons standing out through his skin with how hard he grips Hisoka around the middle. “Yes, Mommy.”

With their orders made clear, they cup Chrollo’s hip and guide him inside of Hisoka. They keep their fingers against his hole, feeling that sweet, wet heat that drips out of him. Chrollo snaps his hips and shoves his cock inside of him in one push. Hisoka screams into the pillow and thrashes against the mattress. Illumi’s mouth goes dry.

They grip Chrollo’s hip tightly, keeping him from pulling out. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he’s whispering in between kisses to Hisoka’s shoulder and throat. His eyes dart quickly to Illumi. “I’m sorry, Mommy, didn’t mean to.” He’s losing his words.

Illumi swallows back that sadistic urge and squeezes Chrollo’s hip. “Gentle, baby. Be gentle with him.”

Chrollo nods and kisses the tip of Hisoka’s ear like a promise. When Illumi is certain that he won’t immediately jackhammer into Hisoka, they let go of Chrollo’s hip. For a moment, he doesn’t move at all. He has Hisoka crushed back against him, and all his muscles are pulled perfectly taut. Illumi is watching his face closely, close enough that they see a flash of something in his eyes. Something animal and sadistic. It flashes at the same moment his hips give an uncertain little buck, and Illumi is sure that it’s the precursor to Chrollo losing control. To Chrollo losing control and  _ enjoying _ it. 

But then, he buries his face into the vibrant hair at the back of Hisoka’s neck and starts rocking into him with gentle slow movements of his hips.

Hisoka is still overworked and too sensitive, but the hoarse cry that he first let out is replaced with low, shaking whines. Illumi keeps a hand on Chrollo’s hip, ready to step in if he goes too far again. He never does. He fucks Hisoka with the same devotion that he has for Illumi, with kisses and breathless moans and perfect thrusts of his cock. 

It doesn’t take long. With Chrollo filling him in long drags and deep pulses, Hisoka doesn’t stand a chance, even with so many orgasms already wrung out of him. He flings an arm out toward Illumi and looks over his shoulder again, tears dripping from his golden eyes as his bottom lip trembles.

Illumi catches his hand and scrambles around to his front. Hisoka clings to them desperately. “M-Mistress, it’s too much--it hurts,” he gasps out, voice raw and barely audible.

Illumi hushes him and swipes his sweaty hair away from his face. “Don’t fight it, darling, just let yourself feel good.” They lean in and press a kiss to his panting, parted mouth. They catch his whine on their tongue, while their hand skims down over his belly. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Hisoka’s entire body seizes and he catches Illumi’s wrist. “No, no, no, too much--I’m already, ah!” He finishes like that, gasping out breathless moans into Illumi’s mouth and gripping their wrist so hard it might bruise.

“Oh,” Illumi purrs. They duck down and kiss him again, harder this time, with all the pleased astonishment they feel welling up in their chest. “Good boy, my perfect boy,” they say, and then nip at the swell of Hisoka’s bottom lip.

“M-mommy,” Chrollo calls out to them. They straighten and reach over Hisoka to cup the back of Chrollo’s neck. “Can I?” His hips are jittering uselessly against Hisoka’s ass, half aborted thrusts that probably don’t do much besides work him up more.

Illumi smiles. “Yes, darling.”

Chrollo keeps his face tipped up toward them as he cums, letting them see every second of ecstasy that rolls across his face. It’s perfect. It’s euphoric.

He pulls out of Hisoka and drops his head onto the pillow. They’re still tangled together, surely enjoying the sweaty skinship as they come down together. Illumi strokes down Chrollo’s spine, before settling back down in front of Hisoka.

They hook a hand under his thigh and lift. His cunt is an even worse mess now with Chrollo’s creamy load spilling out of him and onto the sheets. They bite their bottom lip and slot themself between his legs, one knee hooked up over Illumi’s shoulder. They lean in until just the head of their cock presses inside of Hisoka. His entire body jerks then, and Illumi hisses from between clenched teeth when his cunt tries to pull them inside.

“Nonono, too much, fuck--” Hisoka shoves petulantly at Illumi’s shoulder.

They ignore him and give their cock a few, quick strokes. “Just like this, baby, no more--just, take this for me,” they murmur, voice going rough and broken around the edges as they climb quickly to orgasm. They let out one rattling moan as they finish into Hisoka in sticky pulses.

They pull free of the clutch of his body and slump down to his side. All three of them settle into a knot of sweaty limbs, with a much overworked Hisoka in the middle. “You owe me one,” Hisoka says after a few minutes of returning to their normal selves.

Illumi snorts, and Chrollo squeezes him a bit tighter. “I’ll carry you to the bath,” he offers. Illumi rolls their eyes again, like Hisoka needs to be treated like a prince any more. But then, they remember that flash of heat, that split second of uncertainty they had felt when watching Chrollo.

He scoops Hisoka off the mattress and carries him into their bathroom. Illumi watches them go and tries to decide what to do with that information. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it! next chapter is chrollo pov >:)


End file.
